Baby, It's Cold Outside
by Lady Akihime
Summary: AU Christmas Story. It's Sengoku High School's tenth year anniversary for the Class of 2002. The entire gang is reunited again, but then Kagome announces she's pregnant. Now, it is up to the others to put the clues together and figure out who the father is. Told through a series of flashbacks.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha, so please don't sue me!

* * *

**Baby, It's Cold Outside**

Part I ~ Meet

* * *

"You're _what_?!"

She couldn't help but smile at her friends' expressions, marveling at how she never elicited such reactions when they were still in high school.

So much for vanilla, huh? At the ten-year reunion of Sengoku High School, the class of 2002 gathered for the holiday season. Kagome and most of her friends hadn't seen each other since graduation, although they had promised to keep in touch. It was so nice to see them all again, especially since everyone looked so different. Even so, she could pick them out of a crowd if she were asked to.

One of the people she really kept in touch with was Sango, her best friend. They had been inseparable even before high school. They met in their first year of middle school, when Kagome still wore her big round glasses and Sango had those track pants with the stripes down the sides. Sango had now exchanged her long midnight locks for a short, cropped cut but her youthful eyes remained. And today, she wore a bright and shiny diamond ring as she sat next to her fiancé Miroku. Kagome wasn't exactly surprised; they flirted all the way through high school, but never managed to commit to each other due to Miroku's history of womanizing. But that's what love does to you.

On the other hand, there was Rin and Sesshomaru. Rin was actually not part of Class 2002, but she had graduated in the class of 2008. Six years younger, Rin showed up as Sesshomaru's date. Now, this was a surprising pair. They always say opposites attract, but these two were polar opposites. While Rin was kind and bubbly, Sesshomaru rarely smiled and seemed indifferent to almost everyone and everything. Moreover, they had faced some difficulties during the early stages of their relationship—or so Kagome was told. Apparently they met when Rin was still in high school and her parents had disapproved her dating a man six years older than her. Things worked out, though. Rin was now old enough to decide these things for herself.

Kouga sat just two seats away from Kagome, showing no signs of awkwardness. Thank goodness, for Kagome was sort of dreading the reunion especially due to the way she left things with Kouga. Just before graduation, he told her that for the past four years he had been hopelessly in love with her. Unable to return his feelings, she had rejected him but had no time to repair their relationship. She left for college only three days afterward. Today, however, he was full of smiles and acted like just the way she remembered him.

Across from him was Ayame, the girl who had transferred to Sengoku during senior year. She wasn't as close to everybody since they were only able to spend a year with her. Still, Kagome looked at her with fond eyes. Ayame was shy but charming, with her big green eyes and fire engine red hair. All the boys were after her, since she was the exotic new student and all.

On Kagome's left side sat Hojo, the only other person she had kept in touch with after graduating. They dated in high school and after that on and off. He was extremely smart and went through all of college on a full scholarship. He now worked as an accountant; not the most exciting job, but the salary was good and he was very well off. Currently, Kagome and Hojo were not dating mainly due to the fact that they had drifted apart last summer. Although, they had been seeing a lot of each other lately before the reunion.

"Kagome," he said softly. "Are you thirsty? Do you want something to drink?" Without even giving her time to answer, he got up and walked over to the bar.

On her right side sat her twin sister, Kikyou. They had come to the reunion together and wore the same outfit for old time's sake. When they were in high school, sometimes they'd show up in the same clothes in order to confuse people. They found it amusing, but their friends were always able to tell them apart—thank goodness. Next to Kikyou was Inuyasha.

Inuyasha—

…Well, Kagome's relationship with that particular man was kind of complicated. He dated Kikyou in high school and so the three of them were rather close. That is, until they broke up for some strange reason. Even after ten years, Kagome still didn't understand why they split up. However, he began acting rather strange around her. She couldn't really say that she didn't feel the tension either. After he and Kikyou broke up, he came around less and less but they still hung out quite often at school—since he was friends with Miroku and she was friends with Sango… and Sango and Miroku were kind of keen on each other.

"I can't believe it," Sango mumbled. "You couldn't tell me this _before_ the reunion? Gee, are you sure I'm your best friend?" Kagome jokingly rolled her eyes before self-consciously placing a hand over her abdomen.

"Well, to be honest," she began. "I'm kind of excited."

"Excited for what?" Hojo asked as he returned, taking his seat and placing a tall glass of champagne onto the table in front of her. Giving him a sheepish smile, she refused the drink as politely as she could.

"I'm expecting," she repeated in response, finally.

"Me too! Where _is_ that dessert?!" Hojo jokingly slammed a fist onto the table and turned his head back and forth to search for the caterer.

"No, you fool," she rolled her eyes. "I'm pregnant."


End file.
